The present invention relates to a display device, particularly for a motor vehicle, a backlighting element for a display device, a method of manufacture for manufacturing one such reflective element, and a method for manufacturing a display device.
Display devices are known, for example in the Korean patent application no. KR 10 2004 0059605 A. This publication proposes to provide a display device with backlighting. Moreover, a display device is also known from the American publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,429 B1.
A drawback of a device according to the prior art consists in the need to provide a relatively complicated and, consequently, relatively expensive assembly. Another drawback of such a device according to the prior art consists in the duration of the assembly which increases as a function of the number of complementary parts to assemble.